The Last 25 Floors of Aincrad
by AllAmericanNiemand
Summary: SAO didn't end on the 75th floor. Kayaba Akihiko isn't Heathcliff, and Kirito hasn't beaten the game. Neither Asuna nor Kirito are members of the Knights of the Blood Oath. The wounded Raiding Party returns home battered and beaten but victorious. And the Death Game continues. Republish of the same story.
1. Home

.

Chapter 1: Home

.

 **A/N: Before I delve into this story I would like to clear some stuff up. The seventy-fifth boss is still as it was, 14 people died and all that. It's after the victory of the clearers; however, that my story line really begins to divulge from the canon. I will take elements that are mentioned in passing during SAO 2, and other incidents, and add them to my plot line, though much later. Second thing is that I will be introducing Yuuki Kono to the story line. For those who do not know she is a character from SAO 2. However, it would be much harder to add her guild mates, therefore I will not be adding any of them into my story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Floor 75: Boss Room**

 **November 7, 2024**

 **6,147 Players Remaining**

 **.**

Kirito fell backwards in exhaustion, Asuna quickly following and the two sit, trying to regain some of the energy they had just spent.

As Kirito glances around he notices that even Heathcliff was currently sitting and out of breath, as well as drinking a health potion.

"How many did we lose?" Klein asks from very near them, his katana resting on his shoulder, and guild mates surrounding him.

Kirito opens his menu and goes to the map that shows their entire group, before feeling his stomach drop instantly. "14," he says numbly, staring in shock.

Agil lets out a grunt of surprise while any players within hearing distance physically move at the news.

Heathcliff sits for another moment, trying to regain his composure, before standing to address his raiding party. "We must move on, if only to honor those we lost. We shall go to the next floor and drink to the lives of our fallen.," his voice echoing through the circular room.

Though none of them feel like it the large group rises and trudges up the steps, hearts still heavy, but determined to see Floor 76. Heathcliff himself activates the warp gate and they cross into the next floor as one.

Instantly a cold wind buffets them, and snow is piled high on the ground around them. Great towering pines surround them and mountains rise up above them on the horizon in all directions. It seemed that they themselves were up the side of a mountain too, for the air seemed thinner and they could see downwards, some ways, though not incredibly far.

They move in unison, weapons still drawn for fear of mobs, and journey towards the valley below, which they had seen a large town in. The trek is longer than it needs to be because everyone kept falling up to their hips in snow, until finally Heathcliff with the help of his Knights begin to plow the snow away for the players.

In the end everyone is shivering and red or blue when they arrive at the massive beer hall in town. Everyone takes a seat near one of the many fires, sometimes sitting next to NPC's and sometimes with their own groups.

Fuurinkazan had opted to leave early, taking the teleport terminal as soon as they arrived in town.

"Hot chocolate please," Asuna says thoughtfully, getting a smile from Kirito.

"I'll have the same please," the Black Swordsman looks up at the NPC. A dim light flickered in their eyes.

"Me too," Klein says, laughing at a group of HDA delegates who were currently having a chugging contest.

"I'll have mead," Agil's deep voice

The NPC flits away to the next table of players.

Moments later their drinks slide across their table, settling in front of each player.

"Thank you!" Asuna says cheerily.

They sip at their hot drinks while Agil downs a mouthful of mead.

They sit dozing slightly as the cold begins to disappear from their limbs.

"So how do you think we're gonna make it to Floor 100?" Klein asks. The silence, which had not been uncomfortable suddenly becomes tense.

"We have to," Agil says, pushing an empty cup away from him.

"Yeah but how? This isn't some make believe world where good always wins... it's, it's real life. There's no guarantee, fourteen people lost their lives yesterday... fourteen. What are the next bosses going to be like? We won't even be able to keep up if it's like this. The odds are against us," Klein says softly.

The group stays quiet, mulling over what he had said. The flames lap away at the wood.

"Say what you will about Heathcliff, but he is fair. It can't be impossible to win," Kirito tries to reassure them.

"But people will die, and lot's of them too," Klein replies flatly.

Kirito doesn't try to answer this time. They finish their hot chocolate while Agil gets through his second mug of mead. Most other adult players were already drunk. A few were even hitting on the barmaids.

"I think we should head out," Agil says. A group of Knights and a group of Dragons were talking, hands already on their swords. Heathcliff was nowhere to be found. Klein waves at his guild mates, whose glossed eyes and flushed cheeks were more than enough proof they wouldn't be back till later.

The group flinches in the cold, and their breath wafts high into the night. Klein stares in amazement, neck crooked backward to look up. The stars were nearly the entire sky, as the black took up a minute amount of the space above them. From the base of the mountains the views were incredible, and the four could see up the towering peaks. Ringed around the highest ones flashed occasional bursts of lightning, and snow fell continuously.

It takes awhile to find but eventually they find their way to the center of the city, where the teleport terminal lay.

"See you guys later," Agil says with a smile, before disappearing into a blue ball of light.

"I should probably be off too. Tomorrow'll be way funnier if I wake the guys up early,"

"Later,"

Kirito and Asuna wait until the light has dimmed to step up onto the terminal, still staring at the gorgeous sky.

"Floor 22," Kirito mutters mindlessly.

They appear in the small town closest to their home. The snow was heavy on the tree limbs and the massive pine forests were completely whited out. Still, the stars were perfect, hanging high above their heads, farther even than where the next Floor ought to have been.

They enter their cottage and strip out of the heavy woolen overcoats and change into their normal sleeping-wear.

Opting for sleep the two move to the bedroom in silence, holding hands. Asuna grunts slightly as she falls onto the bed, and Kirito groans.

"Damn game had to have pain," The Black Swordsman grumbled under his breath.

"Its not fair. The game being this beautiful, but Kayaba using it to kill people," Asuna muses, turning on her side.

"Yeah, I don't get why he'd do it," Kirito settles into a comfortable position as he speaks.

Asuna hmphs as her eyes close, and both of them are so tired that soft snores fill the room just seconds later.

.

.


	2. Floor 76

.

 **Chapter 2: Floor 76**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Floor 22: The Kirisuna Household**

 **November 10, 2024**

 **6,136 Players Remaining**

.

.

Kirito wakes up to the aroma of Asuna's cooking and almost levitates out of bed to get downstairs. When he does she already has a full breakfast waiting, bacon, eggs, toast, and sausages steaming on the table.

The two sit down together and eat ravenously, or at least Kirito does, inhaling his food without breathing. Asuna takes her time, enjoying every bite.

When they finish and clean everything up they sit down besides the fireplace.

"So what do you want to do today?" Kirito asks playing with a small lock of Asuna's hair.

"We could stay here, and do nothing..." Asuna says only half-enthused.

"Or?" Kirito casts a sly look at her. She looks back at him and smirks

"Or we could go explore Floor 76,"

"Oh, I suppose we might as well..." His tone betrays him.

The two don't waste another second and change immediately into warm clothing, before setting out into the brisk air of their home floor, and teleporting to the town they had visited the previous day.

They walk around, eyeing the wooden homes, with chimney's.

Many NPC's were out and about, in fact more than one stopped them to ask a favor. They explore the town for most of the day, and it is just before noon when they find the Old Man's house.

Instantly he shouts to them, beckoning them to come closer. They do so, but tentatively.

"Be you adventurers?" he asks in a strange half Skandanvian accent.

"Yes,"

"Then I make a request of you... go North from here, to a city called Gudspalass. You shall meet a friend there who shall instruct you further. If you accept and succeed your reward shall be quite worth your while," the NPC says, and a text box aappears in Kirito and Asuna's HDD.

They both click accept before looking at the Old Man again. His expression has changed, now somber and unmoving.

"Make haste then, for another group already pursues the treasure... His wrath awaits you, and only when he has departed can you live without fear," and the NPC does not speak anymore.

After a moment's hesitation the couple glance at their maps and head north, out of town, and the safe zone with it.

Both of them have their swords drawn, when they come across their first mobs. The pack of wolves appears from nowhere, almost materializing from thin air.

In a flash they strike, but Kirito instantly slashes two away, their HP already in the red after a single hit.

The two back off quickly, and Kirito dashes forward to attack the next pair, while Asuna leads a blindingly fast assault on three others.

All told it takes the two of them five minutes to defeat the pack, which was very efficient at teamwork and rotating attack patterns.

On the path they follow they encounter four more groups, one barely more than four, another well over ten, and the others a bit more moderate in number.

The wolves dropped rather peculiar items, their fur had a special stat on them the Kirito didn't recognize just by sight, and the bones had a far higher durability than on any previous floor, though they didn't realize this until they reached their destination some hours later.

They stopped upon the hill, which over looked the massive city. It encompassed many square kilometers, and had two rivers gently weaving about it.

The most imposing feature of the city was the large cathedral that dominated the center, and the back drop of which was massive snow capped mountains.

The houses were wonderfully ornate, with many decorations strewn about, all vibrantly colored. The townsfolk were rather dull in comparison, completely garbed in ragged brown cloth. There was not one person the couple passed that did not openly stare at their weapons and Asuna's colorful clothing.

One man even hurried up to them, and said in a deep voice, "Adventurers yes? Your destination is the cathedral," before hurrying off once more.

Despite the man's message Kirito and Asuna wander the city, keeping an eye out for shops and restraints, though they saw none.

Eventually they turn towards the megalith church, walking hurriedly to get there.

The massive doors swing open automatically when they step upon the front stairs, and a loud resonating voice yells "Come in brave adventurers! Your companions await!" Next to the altar stands a stout man, garbed with black and gold robes.

Klein and his guild Fuurinkazan stand off to the side a little. Klein's face breaks out into a massive grin, he waves at them a little, before returning his attention to the NPC before him.

"Welcome to you all, brave adventurers. I trust my helper has sent the best he could. Know that your journey will not be easy, and so I advise you to tread with care. There is a mountain within the mountains, north of this village, called "Hell's Peak," due to the evil that resides there, and it is the highest peak within the mountain range. All I ask is that you journey there and come back with a report of what inhabits the mountain. Your reward shall be a new skill, to each of you, and Col. will you accept?" the NPC asks serenely, though Kirito could not help the nagging dread that was beginning to form in his gut.

Despite this he clicks accept, as do the others.

The clergyman smiles widely before speaking "Go now and make haste! Your reward shall be hefty brave adventurers!"

Klein's guild cheers before making their way to the door, Klein gesturing for the married couple to keep up.

Kirito and Asuna share a look, before running after their friend. Klein let's his guild take the lead, choosing to instead walk with Kirito and Asuna.

"You guys have sleeping bags on you, right?" Kirito asks worriedly.

Klein laughs softly "Course we do! We're not noobs, c'mon man,"

"Hey Boss! Any idea where we're supposed to go?" one of Klein's guild members shouts back at them.

"Not at all! Just look for the tallest mountain, remember?" Klein yells back. "I hope the new skill we get is good," Klein almost bounces along as he walks. "We must have gotten a pretty good quest huh? Ha! Agil is gonna be so jealous... hell maybe I can sell him some stuff we get from here," Klein says, though the last part is mostly to himself. "So what do you think it's gonna be?" Klein asks excitedly. "I bet it'll be an attack combo or something! Oh this is gonna be awesome!" Klein says, pumping his fists into the air wildly.

Kirito tries to play along as best he can, so nobody will notice, but he can't shake the pit in his stomach, that refuses to leave. Asuna throws a worried glance his way every now and again.

The group keeps climbing well into the dark hours, allowing the moon to light their path, though they do use torches to deal with the wolves.

When they make camp it's in a small ravine, protected from the wind and the small snowstorm that had formed. They roll out their sleeping bags, while two of the guys from Klein guild volunteer to take first watch.

Kirito settles into his sleeping bag, in between Klein and Asuna, who was currently burrowed deep into her own bag, shivering, while Klein was already fast asleep.

Kirito himself was almost asleep when Asuna hissed "Kirito!"

Kirito jumps, legs still inside the cloth insulator, though his hand is on one of his swords.

He glances around wildly, looking for intruders, but the only thing he sees are the two guys standing watch.

He looks down at Asuna worried as she stares back at him. "I'm cold,"

"That's it?"

"What do you mean?"

Kirito sighs, before removing his legs from his sleeping bag.

"Move over," he whispers softly. Even in the dark Kirito could almost swear he saw her blush, although she does move over, and he slides in.

He curls his right arm under her while he uses his left to dequip his cloak and jacket, leaving him in lounge pants, his chest exposed completely.

Asuna glares back at him "What are you doing?" she whisper yells at him.

"Best way to share body heat is skin contact," Kirito whispers back almost immediately, without thinking.

An instant later he regrets his words as his wife slaps him across the face.

"Dummy," she whispers, although she does remove her coat, and normal battle armor, replacing it with a night gown.

The two cuddle closer together, Asuna shivering much less violently now, in fact it seemed she was almost still. It only takes a few moments before they drift off to sleep.

.

.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **.**

 **.**

 **Floor 76: North of Guspalas**

 **November 11, 2024**

 **6,135 Players Remaining**

.

.

Kirito wakes up before Asuna, and slowly undoes the fastenings holding their sleeping bag closed and peeks out.

Most of Fuurinkazan were already awake, although barely. Kirito curses under his breath before hastily opening his menu.

He equips his armor and swords, and begins to clamber out of their insulation layer. Asuna remains asleep, as he frees himself completely from the bag.

Klein looks at him with a suggestive smile, and Kirito feels blood rush to his face.

He trudges over to his friend, and takes a seat next to him.

"So... you guys sleep together often?" Klein asks, and both of their faces go red. "Oh shit, I didn't mean i-" Klein says, as Kirito punches him in the gut.

Instantly the ginger goes flying, before landing softly in the snow. "Ow! What the hell man?" Klein yells as he gets up, his health in the yellow.

"What the hell yourself!" Kirito shouts back.

"You could've killed me!"

"Oh please!"

"You could have! At least let me hit you, that'll make it even,"

"How about I just give you a health potion, then we call it even,"

Klein seems to think about it for a few seconds. "Fine,"

Kirito tosses him the bottle still glowering. Klein comes back over and sits next to Kirito again.

"Alright, so we should be there by noon at the latest if our current progress is any indicator," Klein says, pulling up a map for a second and glancing over the details. Kirito leans over and takes a look.

"Sucks we don't know any of the shortcuts," he mutters to no one in particular. He glances over at Asuna as her head emerges from the warmth of her sleeping bag, though she immediately ducks back down, retreating from the cold.

He glances back at the map and remains absorbed in it, not noticing when Asuna appears right in front of him.

"Were you ever going to wake me up?" she asks, just as he's looking up at her. He gives a small little grin, and begins to rub the back of his neck.

"Dummy," she mutters softly, before taking a seat next to him. "So what's the plan?" she asks.

"Well... uh, we walk until we reach the mountain... and we go from there," Klein says haltingly. Asuna shrugs before opening her menu.

"So long as we don't die," she says, checking that everything she would possibly have need of would be readily available. Five hours later they are standing at the great gates of Hell's Peak.

"Well that worked out well, didn't it?" Klein asks with a laugh. His guildmates open the doors, which were completely unobstructed, and walk in.

Even as the doors open the slightest bit, Kirito regrets coming on this trip. A rush of air blasts them, paralyzingly the three friends, while Klein's guild gets drawn into the gloom.

Torches light by themselves, almost indicating a Boss room. A giant, with wings, stood in the center.

He was almost normal despite his size and the leathery extremities protruding from his back, and most striking of all his eyes, which were a slightly faded blue.

"That old fool actually sent you up here! Then know it is upon his head that you die here today," the mob says with a manic laugh.

The majority of Fuurinkazan floats, motionless, in the air. The three try desperately to move, but simply can't. In the blink of an eye the being snatches up the bodies of Fuurinkazan, and holds them in his hands.

It laughs loudly and squeezes their forms, until they dissipate into nothing but crystals.

"You are lucky, mortals, my appetite is sated for now, I have no need to kill you. Just know, that the being who stands before you... me... is The Supreme Infernal. All who live fear me, and you shall all meet your end at my hands sooner or later," and with another laugh he disappears into smoke. Kirito and Klein drop to their knees, quivering in fear.

"No... no, no..." Klein whispers to himself, tears streaming down his face "It can't... it can't be, it..." he says, curling up.

They both sit there, while Asuna looks over them.

Come on, we have to go..." Asuna says gently, helping Klein up to his feet slowly. With Kirito she's more crass, almost shoving him into motion.

Together they guide him down the path they had come from, and only stop when it's too dark to see anymore, though only long enough to light torches, before they continue onwards.

They only set up camp when they can barely stand much less walk.

"I'll take first watch," Asuna said firmly, glancing at Kirito, who nodded in return.

They both help Klein into his sleeping bag, as he would barely move on his own, before sitting on the rock next to him, and keep watch in turns, while the other sleeps.

.

.


	3. The Drunken Fool and Zekken

.

.

 **Chapter 3: The Drunken Fool**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Floor 76: North of Gudspalas**

 **November 12, 2024**

 **6,129 Players Remaining**

.

.

When Kirito wakes up to morning, as Asuna had taken the last watch, they quickly pack up, and resume their journey home. Klein remains silent the whole way, and the other two not wanting to disturb him, keep the quiet.

They trudge back into town, and the villagers stare at them openly, almost as if they can sense the tragedy that befallen them.

Even as they get closer to the church Klein's air changes tangibly. He walks faster, before his hand goes to the handle of his katana, and eventually he begins to cry, until finally he breaks out into a sprint towards the cathedral where their quest had begun. Kirito and Asuna follow closely, both of them worried for their friend.

Klein stops on the steps of the great church, before readying his katana shakily and walking in.

Even before they enter Kirito and Asuna hear shouting.

The first thing they see is Klein standing over the old priest who had given them the quest.

"You knew!" Klein screams. "How dare you! You murdered my guild! How could you do that, without even blinking an eye!?" He brings down his sword in an attempt to kill the man, though the blade stops six inches away. The message _Immortal Object_ pops up.

"What resides in the Mountain, Traveller?"

"Who cares! You killed them! You killed them all!"

"I'm afraid I don't understand traveller, what resides in the Mountain,"

Klein stabs at him, blade stopping short. "Nothing now," His blade clings off the barrier again.

The NPC stiffens and its eyes widen a little. "I am terribly sorry traveler, but it was the only way. Your friends' sacrifice had to happen, else that Infernal would have consumed our world,"

"I don't care!"

"At least let me give you your reward. If you still wish to kill me, then it is the will of my Lord that I die,"

A small window pops up in front of Klein.

 _New Skill Awarded: Construction. Col Awarded: 200,000. Items Awarded: The Tears of God (x10), Headstone (x5), Sacrificial Dagger (x1), Crucifix Necklace (x1)._

"Good," Klein clicks the small blue circle, and raises his katana again. He swings, though before he kills the priest a silver rapier stops him short, deflecting the blow to the side.

Klein stares at Asuna for a long while. "I still hate you," he mutters, spitting on the priest, before walking out the entrance.

The priest, Kirito and Asuna sit in silence for what feels like an eternity, before the priest stands and smooths out his robe "That man must weather a storm the likes of which very few have seen. He shall only survive with the help of his friends," He falls silent, while the Quest Reward pops up.

When the couple press the accept button he walks away silently, leaving the married couple by themselves.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"Because I would have done the same thing when Sachi died,"

The silence that falls between them is nearly unbearable.

"Did you know any of them?" Asuna slowly takes Kirito's hand into her own.

"No, not really anyway... we should probably go after Klein, shouldn't we?"

"No... we need to give him space for now, at least until tomorrow. If anything we should go tell Agil, and maybe plan a funeral," and the two make their way out, heading towards a teleporter.

.

.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

.

.

 **VR Living Environment**

 **November 15, 2024**

 **6,129 Players Remaining**

.

.

"How are you feeling?" Kayaba asks quietly.

"I'm okay,"

"I see... do you know why I'm here today?"

"No,"

"I'm here because I have an offer for you,"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember how I used to promise you a life in Aincrad?"

"Of course I do,"

"Well the time has come,"

"Really?"

"Yes, the end of an era has come, and the dawn of the next shall be your birth. You would be joining later than everyone else, in fact the game is half over, but I could help you, I could make it so that you were on equal ground as everyone else."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I want your life to mean something... ah, my apologies. I did not mean for that to be so cruel. My world is almost as real as the life I inhabit, and perhaps more so than yours. There are currently 6,000 some people in the world. You know what happens if you were to die,"

Yuuki stayed silent for a long while. "And if I were to accept?"

"Well, you would be transported there, almost immediately. We would first go to a place where you could train with your sword skills, before I actually sent you into the game, and you would be stuck there, until the game ended or until you died,"

"Do it,"

"Let's do it,"

The black surrounding them instantly turns white, before becoming a myriad of colors. "Welcome to Sword Art Online," Kayaba says, gesturing to the world around them. Yuuki almost stops breathing for a moment. "What now?" she asks, still in awe of the world around them.

"Now I give you everything you might need to survive in this game," Kayaba says with a smile. It truly was odd, just how much he cared for this little girl.

.

 **6,130 Players Remaining**

.

.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

.

 **(2 Weeks Later)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Floor 22: Asuna and Kirito's Home**

 **November 29, 2024**

 **6,130 Players Remaining.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kirito sighed softly as he stared at the wooden doors in front of him. He takes a moment hesitation before pushing one open and glancing around. Klein had to be somewhere in here. Kirito spots him after a moment.

Klein thankfully wasn't a loud drunk, at least for the man's pride, choosing to instead stay in the shadows, silent and unheard. Kirito approaches him carefully, not wanting to upset his friend.

"Klein?" he asks quietly. The ginger looks up slowly and scoffs when he sees Kirito. "And wha-, whasit tha-youuh want? Did Agil sendyou here?"

"Yes,"

"Well-en y'can leavean not kem back. I don't needa, a pitipartee,"

"Listen all I want is for you to come with me. We're placing the headstones today... and you have them,"

"I don't wantta reminder thatI failed'em,"

Kirito slides into the booth across from his friend.

"Trust me Klein. It will help if you can visit them... talk to them."

Klein drags his eyes across Kirito's face. "I doub-tha,"

"Believe me Klein,"

"Well... I s'pose ye'd know-i... Fin, ill, ill kem," Klein says standing, before toppling over into the ground, drawing the sympathetic glances of multiple players. Word of what had happened to Fuurinkazan had spread like wildfire through Aincrad.

"Butch've sched know… I ainta bess balance' righ now," Klein says with a loud laugh, placing a hand on Kirito's shoulder.

Together the two walk out and head for the teleporter, Klein only falling once or twice. Kirito speaks the town they were headed to, and instantly they appear on an autumn floor.

It takes almost ten minutes for them to get to the hill they had chosen.

Klein gives a call grunt of approval, before falling down to his knees and kneeling. Lizbeth, Agil, and Asuna were already waiting for them.

Klein drowsily opens a trade menu, with surprising accuracy, and sends the five headstone to Agil.

Kirito joins his other three friends farther up the hill, while Agil places them all down, directly beneath a large oak, labeling them with the respective names of the five members. When he's finished he stands and rejoins the other three.

"I didn't know them well… but they were brave and willing to sacrifice for the greater good. They'll always have my respect for that," Agil says stiffly and the group sits in silence, the setting sun bathing the hill in a soft golden glow.

Klein lurches his way forward, towards the headstones and kneels once more when he reaches them. Without a word tears start streaming down his face, before he keels over.

"We were genna makeit, tothe end… together," he whispers, gently rocking back and forth. His friends stare, unable to look away.

They remain motionless for minutes, until Liz turns and leaves without a word, smiling sadly at Asuna.

Agil is the next to leave, patting Klein on the shoulder, and walking away, treading softly.

Kirito and Asuna wait silently for Klein, simply standing still, until the sun has set. Their friend stands up, legs wobbling, and turns to them.

"Ken'i sti-et yerplace... please?" he asks shakily, tears still dripping down his face.

Without hesitation Asuna answers "Of course," and the three walk in a group back to the teleporter.

They don't even pay attention to the girl clad in purple armor following close behind them.

.

-/-/- **That** **Night** -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **.**

 **.**

 **Floor 22: Kirito and Asuna's Home**

 **November 30, 2024**

 **6,130 Players Remaining**

.

.

It was odd just how parent like Kirito and Asuna felt while tucking their friend Klein in to sleep.

They stood just like parents would, and Klein had even called out a drunken "I love you," as they walked out of the guest room, though Kirito still wasn't sure whether or not the man had been joking.

They start a fire in the fireplace and settle on the couch.

"That was weird," Kirito mused aloud, as they lay down on their sofa, Asuna using his chest as a pillow.

"Yeah, but if this is what he needs..."

"He's 24 years old!"

"So?"

"I don't have an argument for that," Kirito said with a sigh, as Asuna laughed. Kirito's eyes close as he drifts off to sleep. He wakes up only minutes later when Asuna shakes him.

"What is it?" Kirito asks groggily, stretching slowly.

"We spent all of our money on this place, we might as well actually use the bed we bought," Asuna says with a glare.

"Fine," Kirito mutters, still half asleep.

"Can you carry me?" Asuna asks innocently. Kirito cocks his head the side.

"What?"

"I don't want to move. Carry me,"

"Fine," Kirito says with a sigh, standing up and taking Asuna into his arms, before trekking up the stairs slowly, so he doesn't fall.

They reach the bedroom without incident, thankfully seeing as Kirito is almost asleep when they get to their room.

As he sets Asuna down, and lays down, only barely taking time to lift the blankets, he's already asleep.

Asuna sighs and slides closer to her husband, trying to absorb some of the heat emanating off him in waves...

.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

.

.

 **Floor 22: Kirito and Asuna's Home**

 **December 1, 2024**

 **6,130 Players Remaining**

.

.

Kirito and Klein wake up at almost the exact same time, the smell of breakfast drawing them out of bed. They exchange a single glance as they both sit down at the table.

"So what'd you make?" Kirito asks excitedly.

"Toast, with jam and butter, sausage, eggs, and pancakes," Asuna says, "And you better actually taste it this time! I don't put all this time into cooking just so you can inhale it,"

Kirito laughs softly, and gets up to help his wife set the table. Breakfast was odd to say the least. Klein didn't say a single thing the entire time, and Kirito and Asuna didn't particularly know what to do.

"Thank you for making breakfast, Asuna," Klein says quietly and clears away his dishes, setting them on a counter, before he disappears into his room again. The two finish eating in silence before clearing away the dishes.

"Do you want to go out again?" Kirito asks quietly, playing with a strand of Asuna's hair. "No, I promised Liz I would visit today. She wanted to go shopping or something. Maybe tonight though," Asuna says with a sigh.

"Alright," Kirito says. "I think I might take Klein then,"

Asuna shot him a weary glance. "Are you sure that's a good idea,"

"He needs to do something, just sitting in a room won't help him,"

"I guess I'll take your word for it then," Asuna says with a sigh, before standing up. Kirito lingers slightly in his seat, before following his wife towards the bedrooms. He opens the door to the room Klein had taken, and peers inside, to find his friend sitting silently in the dark, his head in his hands.

"Klein?" Kirito asks tentatively, though the ginger did not respond. Kirito pushes the door open completely and steps in.

"Listen I'm going out to grind, and maybe check out one of the Boss towers. Do you want to come with?"

"Why?"

"So you don't waste away in here,"

Klein turns to him, his face conveying such a deep apathy Kirito could hardly believe it.

"So what if I do? It's not like it matters," Klein mutters.

"Maybe I want you around when we beat this game," Kirito whispers. Klein snorted softly "Do you think that matters anymore? What we want... it doesn't matter, we're all going to die eventually,"

"Just shut up and come with me,"

"No,"

"Damnit Klein!" Kirito shouts, his voice filling the house. "I will drag you if I have to, you're my friend. Do you know what that means Klein? It means I'm not going to let you die,"

Klein almost laughs, but immediately yells in protest when Kirito grabs his collar and drags him out of bed with ease.

"Better equip some armor," Kirito says with a laugh, as they walk out the front door. Over night the first snow had fallen, accumulating only the slightest, and yet Kirito couldn't help the child like wonder bubbling up in his chest.

"You see this. If nothing else live because if you die you'll never see something like this ever again," Kirito says happily, even if Klein only snorts in derision.

"Have you put that armor on yet?"

"No,"

"You probably should,"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, mobs are gonna focus on me, and I'll be dead within five minutes,"

"Then why are we going?"

Kirito sighed softly, before setting his friend down.

"I'll make a deal with you Klein. You come with me, we grind out some levels, and if that doesn't get your mind off of it, you can sit in that room for the rest of your life. I can't stop you,"

Klein stared at his friend for a moment before standing slowly.

"Fine,"

Kirito can't help the smile that spreads across his face, as his friend equips his samurai armor as well as his katana.

"Where are we going?"

"There's a Boss Tower near Handelssted that has the highest level mobs on Floor once you get higher up, at least according to Argo,"

"Who's Argo?"

"You've never heard of The Rat?" Kirito asks, throwing his friend a sidelong glance.

"Nope,"

"Hmph, well she's a friend of mine,"

They walk in silence for the rest of their trek, Kirito only speaking when they reach the teleporter.

"You have health potions and healing crystals right?"

"Yeah,"

"Good,"

They step onto the stone dais. Kirito says "Handelssted," aloud. Instantly they're standing on Floor 76, in a town neither had been in. It was small compared to Gudspalass, and had none of the beautiful decorations. The buildings were drab as were the villagers' clothing.

"Do you want to look around a little? Maybe pick up a quest before we leave," Kirito asks glancing around looking for something that stood out.

"Don't care," Klein mumbles his eyes wandering to the teleported where a girl in purple armor was currently popping out.

"Maybe we an pick up a collection quest, and get it done while we grind," Kirito says absentmindedly.

The two explore the town, even if it takes all of twenty minutes to look through the entire village. They come to a stop in front of a fabric shop, with a young woman standing in front.

"Hello? Wold you like a quest?" she asks airily. Kirito scrolls through the rewards. It was a simple quest, that required 100 furs from Snow Wolves per person participating. Kirito clicks accept, before grabbing Klein's finger and touching it to the accept button.

"Alright Klein… let's go kill some stuff," Kirito says with a sigh. Klein mumbles something under his breath that Kirito can't hear.

The pair leave the town soon after, sticking to the press trails in order to get to the Boss Tower, just south of the town.

Kirito stares up at the imposing structure, while Klein looks around, his eyes freezing on a lone figure slowly coming closer. Even as it grows bigger he can make out the purple of the armor.

"Hey Kirito," Klein says aloud, his hand already on his sword hilt.

"Yeah,"

"You see that guy coming at us right?"

Kirito turns around, his eyes scanning the field in front of him. Almost instantly his eyes find the silhouette.

"Yeah, I do,"

"I think they've been following us… for a while now,"

Kirito's hands drift towards his swords, hesitant, but he soon draws them both. The purple clad warrior soon comes face to face with them.

Kirito almost snorts in surprise when he sees her childish face, and almost immediately sheathes his swords, even though Klein keeps his blade drawn. The girl eyes his katana warily before smiling slightly.

"Hi! I guess we're all here to grind right?" she says, in a sing-songy voice.

"Yeah," Kirito says, his eyes darting to Klein before looking back.

"Do you guys mind if I join your party?" she asks shyly.

Kirito and Klein look at each other for a moment.

"Y-" Klein begins to say, before Kirito cuts him off.

"Not at all," the Black Swordsman says, glaring at his friend. The group of three enters the massive tower, Klein and the girl taking the lead, while Kirito pulls up a map, glancing at every now and then.

"So what's your name?" Kirito asks, after a few minutes of awkward silence.

The girl glances back "Yuuki, Yuuki Kono,"

"Yuuki? Neat," Kirito mutters, his thoughts wandering to Asuna.

"So what's your story?" Klein asks thoughtlessly, drawing his katana and attacking a mob that had spawned in front of the group.

"Uh... to be honest I haven't really played much on the front lines, so I don't have many experiences or stories..."

"Really? What Floor were you on for the most part?"

"Um," Yuuki hesitates for awhile, and the two friends share a questioning look.

"Uh, I kind of jumped around a lot, never staying in one place."

"Hm,"

Kirito glances at her level, in the top right corner of his screen.

"How the hell," he mutters. Whereas he was level 89 and Klein was 86, though very close to 87, Yuuki was a mere 58.

He glances up at the pair in front of him again. They were engaging a group of 3 yetis, Klein hacking away, doing massive amounts of damage, while Yuuki was a blur. So fast in fact that she might have even been faster than Asuna.

The two fight together with an odd amount of coherency, seeing as they had never met before.

It takes much longer for Yuuki to dispatch just one of them while Klein watches on, having already destroyed his two. In the end Yuuki jumps up a level, while Klein lands just shy of his next level up, and Kirito's EXP bar is barely touched.

Together the groups carves its way through the Boss Tower. Kirito can barely hide his amusement when the pair in front of him end their fights with high fives, and constantly jeer at each other in the middle of combat.

They take a break at 14:30, sitting against the wall. Kirito pulls out a sandwich Asuna had made him, while also bringing one out for Klein. He grins slightly when his friend digs in, biting the dish ravenously.

Kirito breaks off a small chunk of his own sandwich, to keep for himself, while he hands the rest to Yuuki. The girl mutters a small thank you, and graciously accepts the gift.

Her face lights up after the first bite, "This is amazing! Did you make this?"

"No, my wife did actually,"

"Wife? How old are you?"

"16,"

"And you're married?"

"Well... yeah,"

"How old is she?"

"17, why?"

"Just curious," Yuuki grins at him with a devilish twinkle in her eyes.

When they're done they continue on, in the same formation as before. Yuuki's DPS was coming much closer to Klein's the more she leveled up, even if her Strength stat wasn't as high.

The two together were terrifying, and a devious plot was already beginning to take shape in Kirito's mind.

"You fight like you're French!" Yuuki shouts with a laugh as she ducks under a blow, and stabs at a wolf's heart.

"Must be because of all the time I spend with their girls!" Klein yells back, as he hits two wolves with a single slash.

"Pervert!" Yuuki yells in jubilance even as she finishes her group first. "Maybe if you weren't thinking about the French all the time you would actually beat me!" she adds on, laughing.

Kirito can barely suppress a snort when he sees Klein's face.

"Oh yeah? I bet you 10,000 Col I can beat you next time!" The Samurai says, and the two shake hands.

It was 17:00 when they get to the next group, Kirito not even paying attention, as he sent a message to Asuna. All he can hear is battle cries and death sounds, the two were taking the bet rather seriously.

He glances up, slightly shocked when he sees Yuuki already done, while Klein takes two more slashes at his last wolf.

"Ha! You're a worse swordswoman than my grandma! Now I believe you owe me 10,000 Col, Mr. Samurai," Yuuki says, raising her hand for a high five with Kirito.

Klein huffs slightly, but gives Yuuki the money.

"You want to meet back here again tomorrow?" Kirito asks.

"Sure," Yuuki says. "Maybe I can win another 10 grand off of this idiot,"

"Or maybe I'll win," Klein says, bending down to look the shorter girl in the eye. They both laugh before all three withdraw their teleportation crystals.

"Exit," they say in unison, and instantly they're standing outside the Boss Tower.

"So what time should I get here?" Yuuki asks Kirito.

"Eh, depending on what time I can get Klein out of bed, we should be here around 9:00," Kirito replies with a grin. He's turns around and takes a step before Yuuki calls out.

"You guys should friend me,"

"Alright! We'll send you a request when we get home!" Klein yells back, now following Kirito. It was odd that Yuuki didn't follow them, but neither Klein nor Kirito noticed.

"So! That went well eh?" Kirito says nudging Klein in the ribs.

"Yeah she's pretty cool," Klein replies.

"Well she's way better than you at this game,"

"No she's not,"

"Oh yeah? She won 10,000 Col off of you buddy,"

"I was going easy on her,"

"Mhm, that's what they all say," Kirito replies with a laugh.

The journey home is uneventful, not a single mob spawning on them. They reach a teleporter without a problem, and soon they're dragging their feet through the forests of their home floor.

They enter quietly and stealthily enter their bedrooms, Kirito sliding into bed next to Asuna. His arms wrap around her stomach and he can hear her whine as his cold skin touches her. She turns around in his hold.

"Go away," she murmurs, eyes still closed.

"Warm welcome,"

"Actually it's pretty cold,.." Asuna shifts away.

"Well... it shouldn't be too hard to warm up," Kirito whispers, kissing her forehead. Asuna smiles lightly and Kirito turns on his back. The two drift off to sleep, their blankets warming them up quite quickly.

.

.

 **Alright. Two things I would like to explain. Leveling in this story is based on a 125 max level, and in my mind you want to be like 8-15 levels ahead of the Floor level so that's my rationale. Second will be teleport crystals. You can only use them to exit Dungeons, Boss Rooms, or Boss Towers, and you can not travel to different floors with them.**

.

.

.


	4. A Day of Tragedy

**.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: A Day of Tragedy**

 **.**

 **Did a little rewriting in chapter allofthem because my timelines didn't make sense and some parts just sucked, so if you want to check that out go ahead, and if you don't that's cool but please realize you're missing out. And if you just found this story today you're good don't worry about it. But I can not stress this enough... if you started reading months ago, you should (need) to go back and reread from the beginning**.

 **.**

 **Floor 76: A Northern Dungeon**

 **December 6, 2024**

 **6,130 Players Remaining**

 **.**

Kirito and Asuna advanced together on the dire wolf ahead of them, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Kirito shouts, and lunges forward, drawing the beast left. In a flash Asuna attacks its exposed flank, activating a swordskill.

She ducks under the wolf's slavering jaws as it directs an attack at her. Kirito launches himself towards the main body of their prey, and unleashes three separate sword skills on it. Asuna finishes the beast with a final stab.

The pair continues forward, working in silence as they methodically clear tunnels and map out the area.

The two stop as they both receive a message.

 _We're meeting at HQ. I need you here. Immediately_

 _-Heathclifff_

Their expressions darken, but both retrieve their teleport crystals, and exit the imposing structure.

.

 **Floor 55: Granzam**

 **December 6, 2024**

 **6,129 Players Remaining**

 **.**

The two walk into the massive steel tower alone, Asuna leading the way with ease.

The meeting room for the Knights was massive, and would have easily housed the entire Assault Team, though this meeting was for leaders only.

As they enter Kirito glances around, scanning for any new faces, though he sees none. Present thus far was The Divine Dragon Alliance Guildmaster, Agil surprisingly enough, and Heathcliff.

"It's wonderful to see you two again," Heathcliffe says with a semblance of a friendly smile. Asuna nods and the pair go to stand with Agil.

"Now that we are all here I would like to tell you two things. First is that we have located the Boss Room, though that must wait for now. All resources must be diverted towards another cause. As you all know Laughing Coffin has been a blight on our record. Now the Knights have acquired information, that leads us to believe they have killed nearly ten people last month, perhaps more. We have turned a blind eye for far too long. They are becoming more aggressive, and because of that, the Knights have begun reconnaissance operations in order to locate their base. We found it with help, deep in the caves of Floor 34."

"And what do you want us to do?" the guildmaster of the Dragon Alliance asked quietly.

"It is my hope to muster as many soldiers as possible. 22 Knights shall be attending the raid, and I was hoping you could provide an additional 20, at the very least. I have brought you here, Agil, to ask the same of you. I thought it might be in poor taste to invite Klein, but if you want to ask him yourselves you may,"

"I'm in," Agil says, folding his arms in front of himself.

Kirito stares at his guildmaster silently contemplating all the possibilities.

"What day would you have us execute the raid?"

"Within the week. Surprise is key, and I have no guarantee that they will remain in their current position. We must act quickly. Beyond that if we stall any longer on Floor 76 we may lose momentum. It's been a month and we still haven't defeated the Boss. Eradicating Laughing Coffin should allow us to divert more resources into the Boss,"

"I can have my soldiers ready within two days. Provided that if we get items, my guild receives half,"

"I suppose we can make that work." Heathcliff says politely. "Though I must ask, how many will you be bringing?"

"I'll send 25, perhaps more,"

"Your help is most appreciated," Heathcliff says graciously. The other guild leader humphs before leaving the room.

Heathcliff watches as he goes, sighing in relief when the man has left completely.

"It's much easier to speak without him here. I'm afraid I have not been entirely honest with you thus far. Our mission is without question, one of extermination. Laughing Coffin will surely die before they surrender. I need you all to be aware of this fact before we enter their base,"

Kirito remains silent, stunned.

"You're sacrificing the members of the DDA?"

"No. I have no intention of throwing away their lives, but they would not accompany the raid if they knew there was a very real chance of dying, perhaps for nothing. I believe you are all willing to do what is needed,"

"And what is needed? Heathcliff, sir," Agil asks quietly.

The Guildmaster's eyes take a hard glint before he responds, "The ability to take a human life, and move on as if it were nothing,"

"You want us to murder them?"

"I want you to defend yourselves, and not get caught up deliberating about the sins you've committed in the middle of battle,"

"I'm coming," Kirito's jaw clenches when Asuna speaks.

"I guess I am too then," Kirito mutters quietly.

"Then its settled. I expect we'll make the attack within five days at the latest. I'll message you all when we're ready,"

The three of them leave without another word, and head for the exit.

.

 **Floor 76: The Southern Boss Tower**

 **December 7, 2018**

 **6,129 Players Remaining**

 **.**

Kirito watches slowly as a massive pack of Wolves drew closer and closer to him. To his right Asuna stands with rapier extend, waiting to stab, while Yuuki and Klein stood to his left.

The wolves make the first move, eight of them launching an attack simultaneously. Kirito barely manages to duck under the first, and straightens his sword into the next wolf, pommel braced against his gut.

He grunts in surprise as he's bowled over by the weight. In front of him the wolf dissolves into crystals.

Kirito hurries to get up, before he can be mobbed by more, and presses the remaining wolf back into the pack with two shallow cuts.

The others had far better results, and Kirito curses slightly in his head. Yuuki lunges forward, directly into the fray, jeering at Klein as she goes.

The samurai grins slightly, before running after her.

Asuna and Kirito join quickly, and soon the wolf pack is reduced to mob drops and pixels. Each wolf drops anywhere from 1-3 furs, leaving them with nearly 50, and 80 each in total.

The group continues forward in the Tower, taking out wolves wherever and whenever possible.

They had taken several different collection quests in the past days from the same weaver, always for the wolf furs.

They fill their inventories quickly, and exit the Tower, ready to make their seventh trek back to the cloth-maker.

They breath a sigh of relief in the heated building, and look around. The NPC who ran the shop was still working at her table.

"Hello,"

The NPC turns to face them. "Ah such esteemed travelers! Welcome back from your journey. I presume you have come back with what I have asked,"

"Yes,"

"Good good. The agreed price then—," A menu appears in front of each of them, offering Col in return for the wolf furs. Each of them accept the trade.

The grinning NPC's face changes slightly, her mouth shifting. "You've worked for me before, I remember you. For your troubles I'll make you all armor,"

The group exchange glances, bewildered. The lady turns to disappear into a curtained off section of her store. "Come back later for the items promised," her muffled voice comes through the cloth barrier.

The four share a look before turning to go outside.

They hurry in the cold for the nearest pub, for lunch and a fire. Grabbing a table they sigh in relief, from their seats to the warmth of the fire.

An NPC approaches them immediately with cups of warm cider.

"A long day of battle I presume," the cheery barmaid lays their drinks on the table.

"We'll have the special please," Kirito annunciates his words with an especial care.

"All of you?"

"Yes ma'am,"

Sipping on their cider, the group sits with hunched shoulders over their cups.

"So what's up with our reward?" Klein muses over his mug, before taking another drink.

"I think we've done it enough times that something unlocked. Customer loyalty rewards or something like that." Yuuki sets her mug down, the liquid nearly half gone.

"Maybe. I wonder if there's anything special about the wolf fur,"

"Beats me, but we can sell them for a little extra Col if they suck," Klein spreads his arms to allow a steaming plate of food to be set in front of him. The others get their's and a lull in conversation settles over them, minds now focused on eating.

The food disappears in minutes, under the ravenous attack of Klein, Yuuki, and Kirito, though Asuna's remains for a little longer.

Klein pays, and the four stretch drowsily before leaving for the cold once more.

A snowstorm kicked up while they were eating, and now the docile flakes are now swirling in a frantic frenzy with the heavy winds.

The normal chill sinks into their bones within the minute, and they stagger towards the cloth shop, half blind.

As the door swings open in front of them they nearly fall into the warm hut.

Yuuki laughs aloud, the moment her eyes have cleared enough to see Klein, covered head to toe with white powdery snow.

The shopkeeper looks over at them and smiles robotically.

"I assume you're here for your reward,"

Klein makes it to the counter first, eagerly clicking the blue accept circle. He's rewarded with a red and yellow robe, made for wearing underneath the leather armor plates he usually wore.

The rest of them gather their protective garments in turn, each of them receiving a slight variation of their normal outfit.

"Thank you ma'am," Kirito says out of sheer habit.

"May they protect you in any circumstance." The shopkeeper leaves for the back room again.

Klein sighs loudly, staring at the door. "And now we go back to that,"

Outside the blizzard was still raging, and all of them are frowning in apprehension. Yuuki grabs onto the handle. "Nothing like jumping right in I guess," and swings it open, flinging herself out into the cold. The other three quickly follow here, closing the door behind.

Instinctively they fold their top halves into a semblance of a fetal position, expecting a soul wrenching cold to rip into their clothing.

Instead it never comes, their new armor protecting them from the biting wind.

"This is incredible." Kirito whispers to himself as they trudge forward. They hurry to the terminal despite their relative comfort, now headed for Floor 22.

.

 **Floor 22: Kirito and Asuna's Home**

 **December 7, 2018**

 **6,129 Players Remaining**

 **.**

As they all pile into the warm cabin, dusted in snow again, they each make a beeline for the wood-stove.

Asuna immediately begins making a pot of tea, and the rest dequip the outermost layers of cloth.

"That blizzard was insane," Klein wipes melting snow from his eyes.

"Yeah it was," Yuuki shakes her hair slightly. Snow flies onto the now searing stove, sizzling into steam.

Kirito takes a spot on the love seat while the other two take chairs. Asuna pours four cups of steaming hot tea, and settles herself next to Kirito.

"So we won't be here tomorrow," Kirito gut clenches as Asuna talks.

"Why's that?"

"Well, we've gotten special orders from Heathcliff."

"Is Agil going with you guys?"

"Yeah,"

"Then why weren't we invited?" Yuuki frowns.

"I don't know. Heathcliff always has a plan though, so it has to be for a good reason." Kirito glances sideways at Asuna for a moment, before darting his back to the fire.

"That's weird,"

"Yeah. Heathcliff is a little eccentric—" Kirito mutters "—You guys be careful tomorrow though, without us it will be a bit different grinding methods you should use,"

"Yeah we will," Yuuki nods energetically.

They finish their tea, chatting aimlessly in the warm glow of their hearth, even as night falls...

.

 **Floor 34: Laughing Coffin HQ**

 **December 8, 2024**

 **6,129 Players Remaining**

 **.**

The Assault Team massed 500 yards away from the entrance fo their target, hours before dawn. Fog hung thickly around them, shrouding any noise, and any sights the players might have had, and any sense they might have relied upon.

The group could vaguely make out the rising sun, more of an illuminated strip on the horizon, and ready themselves.

Heathcliff and Schmitt lead the way together as their group small group of three follow closely, with the Knights coming directly behind them, and the DDA bringing up the rear.

Kirito can't help the pit in his stomach from growing, and he hesitantly grabs onto Asuna's hand.

She turns and grins slightly, squeezing his hand reassuringly. As they walk the air grows more humid and colder.

"Something's not right,"

Kirito's gaze locks onto Heathcliff as the words are murmured from the man's lips.

A giggle sounds from in front of them, followed by an echoing cacophony of laughter.

"They knew," Kirito lets go of Asuna's hand and draws his swords.

"Battle formations! I need tanks to make a ring, all DPS pair up and grab a tank! Now!" Clearers scramble to follow orders. Asuna and Kirito get behind Agil hastily, glancing in all directions, eyes darting madly.

"There!"

"Left side too!"

"Contact on center!"

"More coming from behind!"

"They're coming down from above us!"

"What do we do?"

"Brace!" Heathcliff's voice rings clear.

Kirito falls into a ready stance, staring down a group of four Laughing Coffin members, approaching quickly. His eyes focus on one leading the right corner, closest to him. A dreadful sense of certainty settles over him, and in a single moment Kirito leaps across the distance that divides them.

Screaming he stabs forward, catching his opponent by surprise, and stabbing him in the shoulder. The hit is followed by a quick slash across the chest before Kirito withdraws a step. Parrying he sidesteps and stabs, before bringing his weight to his back foot to avoid tripping. His opponent's health drops to yellow

The two clashover and over, each minute dragging into an eternity.

Rare was the occurrence of a true hit, and Kirito grins when his opponent falls into a routine. Slash, retreat, sidestep, attack.

Kirito freezes in his spot for a fraction of a second, just enough for his adversary to launch into another offensive.

Before the first hit ever lands, Kirito springs into an unrelentless combo of sword skills. Each strike hitting true, and chiseling away more and more health. He stops himself once the cloaked man reaches red.

"You can't, win, just... surrender, and you can, live," Kirito pants heavily, left arm sagging.

A single eye white stares back at him, rolling manically in its socket. Faster than a blink he lunges, and on instinct Kirito stabs him, straight through the chest. His attacker looks at him, eyes digging into his memory.

"You didn't have to," comes a haunted whisper.

"But I wanted to,"

The cloaked man giggles in delight, even as he dissolves

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

.

Kirito throws a sloppy block against an attack from a hooded figure in front of him. His eyes stray past his opponent to see Asuna hesitate slightly, before being knocked off her feet.

His blood runs cold

Parrying a blow he punches whatever player is attacking him

He sprints to intercept Asuna's attacker

Yelling he stabs wildly blades holding fast

A flash of wind a glint of steel

He flails slightly trying to retrieve his swords

With a sickening squelch the man falls to the ground in two. Kirito parries a slash as the player dissolves into crystals.

Kirito falls backwards with Asuna, and they sit there out of breath, watching as the last member of Laughing Coffin is captured.

"How many?" Kirito asks quietly.

"One. What about you?"

"Two,"

"Thanks for helping, I saw his eyes, and I guess I froze,"

"Don't mention it," his voice trembling.

Agil lumbers over, his feet dragging on the ground, with his axe over his shoulder.

"How many did we lose?"

"11,"

"And what about them?"

"21,"

"Serves them right," Agil says with a sigh, sitting down near them.

"I thought we could reason with them," Asuna sags forward under the weight of her own shoulders.

"At least we tried,"

Heathcliff doesn't bother with words of bravado. He leads his soldiers silently out of the cavern, with prisoners in tow. His shield hangs limply at his side, swaying with his arm, and his head is bowed in sorrow.

The Knights had lost four members, and the Dragons five. As they turn, leaving behind a hellscape of broken weapons and crimson pixels, they don't look back.

.

 **Floor 22: The Home of Asuna and Kirito**

 **December 9th, 2024**

 **6,097 Player Remaining**

 **.**

"You guys are gonna be good for tonight, right?"

"Yeah, thanks Agil,"

The married pair sneak into their home, and tiptoe past Klein's room, into their own.

Kirito falls into bed, unequiping his armor as he lands, and turns on his side. Asuna follows quickly.

Both are sleeping within the minute.

 _The shouts of swords as the clang together whisper their way into his ears. A scream of pain far away with a comical pop to emphasize the newfound silence._

 _The blood screaming through his ears melds with the cacophonous roar of battle. His eyes dart every which way, panic coursing through his veins. Three shadows stumble towards him. Inching ever closer. Their arms flail uselessly at their sides. Their stride broken and uneven._

 _The ghostly faces confront him. Teeth gleam a perfect sunbleached white. Their eyes bloodshot, terrible terrible gashes everywhere. Endless red, seeping into the world. Covering the ground they walk on._

 _He shouts wildly, swinging his sword. Without a second thought they converge on him. Their blinding bleached white grins swallowing his vision._

 _'Come now, you aren't afraid, are you? Beater,' Kuradeel's voice rings through his head, the caustic contemptuous tone searing his skull. His breath shallows and races wildly_

 _A giggle lilts out of the shadow. 'You didn't have to,' a mocking smile sears into his eyes. 'But you wanted to,'_

 _'A hero... because you killed to save a life, oh! what a righteous path you walk... murderer. You're one of us now,' A shiver runs down his spine, as the last sentence is breathed into his ear._

 _A small tap on his shoulder. Kirito whirls around, pointing a broken blade shakily._

 _Sachi grins at him, beaming. 'Your fault. All your fault,'_

Kirito jolts awake, his body wracked with tremors. Choking back a sob he sits up, short of breath.

Tears well in his eyes. He stands, as quietly as possible, and leaves, equipping his armor and swords as he goes. With barely a whisper he is teleported onto a floor rarely frequented by anyone.

He wanders for nearly an hour. He comes to a specific tree, hesitating slightly, before sitting down beside it. He brings his knees to his chest.

"I guess its been awhile since I visited, hasn't it? I'm sorry the only reason I'm here is because, I want to feel like you don't hate me… I suppose it helps you can't talk," He stares at the single gravestone beneath the branches, eyes growing bleary with tears.

"I'm just so sorry...


	5. The Red Faced Heroes

**Chapter 5: The Red Faced Heroes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So... hi. I'm back I guess. I figured I'd remind you all I'm still alive. I've been hit with some wildly odd inspiration to begin writing this story again. Maybe its the new Alicization Arc, which I personally think is wildly, disgustingly, terrible (and it had such potential in the first few episodes), but I love to hate it. I know its been quite awhile, but I felt like I had too many ideas and nowhere to go with them. I originally intended this story to be one without massive time jumps; however, with the way that planning has been going and with current time crunches, I've come to realize that this isn't possible. There should only be two big skips, but one will completely void out 7 Floors, and they will be in pretty quick succession. Floors 77-79 and Floors 82-89 will be excluded. Personally I think it will work out for the best in the end. I won't get completely burned out with things that don't matter. I hope you understand, and enjoy what you will be getting.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Floor 22: Kirisuna Household**

 **December 10th, 2024**

 **6,097 Players Remaining**

 **.**

Kirito half walks half stumbles back into the house, the fatigue finally catching up with him.

Asuna glances at him worriedly from the dining table. He sits in front of her, hands folded together.

"Are you alright?" her words hit him like fists, shattering the silence. Her glaring white smile flashes in front of his eyes.

"Just tired is all," his grin seems to reassure her.

"So where were you?"

"Visiting an old friend,"

"Do I know them?"

"It was Sachi..."

Asuna remains silent for a moment. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why the hell are you two red?" Klein slides in next to them, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Kirito smiles thankfully at Asuna and takes her hand.

"It's a long story, but it involves Laughing Coffin." Even as he speaks, Kirito's shoulders seem to shrink from an unseen weight.

"You'll have to tell me later." Klein falls silent, contemplating a fold in the table cloth.

"Are we gonna clear again today?"

"Yuuki's probably already waiting for us,"

"Then let's get going,"

.

.

 **Floor 55: Granzam**

 **December 10th, 2024**

 **6,097 Players Remaining**

 **.**

"You're certain of this?"

"Quite,"

"Thank you Argo. Your business has once again proved useful,"

"Believe me, the pleasure was all mine. I'll be sure to talk to you first, next time I have something this expensive. I'm sorry again about publishing that article, I thought it would help,"

"I would appreciate further business, but don't worry about what the public is feeling. They know Laughing Coffin is gone, and that will create more hope than the news that we lost so many Clearers can destroy,"

"Thank you for that, Heathcliff," Argo turns to leave the Meeting Room, exiting without another word.

Heathcliff leans back into his chair, resting.

"Are we deploying the Engineers, sir?"

"Yes, it would be in our best interest to get this done quickly,"

"Immediately, sir?"

"Call a meeting, within the next half hour. Brief them on the objective,"

"Would you like me to summon guards for their expedition,"

"Yes, one for each engineer,"

"Of course sir,"

"Thank you Fultz," Heathcliff stands to leave, nods to his lieutenant, and leaves, intent on finding a particular group of players.

.

.

 **Floor 76: Western Boss Tower**

 **December 10th, 2024**

 **6,097 Players Remaining**

 **.**

"Hey slow pokes! I was starting to think that I'd have to grind without you!"

"Took a little longer getting out of bed than I thought it would!"

"You always say that!"

Klein and Yuuki shout back and forth, while Kirito watches. They move into the Tower, Kirito lagging behind, while the other two fight the spawning mobs.

It was pointless for him to be there, his EXP bar wasn't filling fast enough for it to be needed anymore, and even if Klein and Yuuki still had to level up Kirito did not. Better to spend his time with Asuna and collecting items for Agil. He was level 90 after all, leveling up didn't matter anymore, and it wouldn't until Floor 80, if he was willing to stretch the limit to its extreme. It made sense to go with Asuna. That way more monsters would spawn, meaning more exp for her and Agil. Klein and Yuuki would be fine without him. Even so, he spends an hour and a half with them, letting his presence spawn more movs for them to cut down.

"I think I'm gonna head back," Kirito says, as the other two turn back to him, panting slightly.

"Sounds good," Yuuki nods in agreement with Klein.

Kirito takes his teleport crystal, and says "Exit," while holding it, before jumping back to Gudspalass, and using the teleport terminal to get back home.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Floor 22: The Home of Kirito and Asuna**

 **December 10th, 2024**

 **6,097 Players Remaining**

 **.**

Asuna greets him at the door with a kiss. "Why are you back so early?"

"I figured I'd help you and Agil. Klein and Yuuki can handle themselves. And it was true, Yuuki had already leveled up to Level 80, much to Klein's amazement, while he was still around Level 88. The pair leave, and head to the Floor where Agil's shop is located. They spend the rest of the day together, delivering requests for Agil, all over Aincrad.

The five of them all meet each other back on Floor 22, with the sun still shining above the horizon.

Kirito laughs aloud watching Klein and Agil play-fight, fists flying. Asuna stood near him, while Yuuki egged them on from the sidelines.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything,"

The five snap their attention towards the voice.

"What do you want?" Kirito challenges.

"One of our informants has given us the location of the Boss Room. We will be attacking tomorrow night, I need you to be there,"

"Need?"

"Yes. All of you, and no exceptions. The Clearing Group is losing steam, we've lost countless players on this Floor. Far too many to compensate for at this time. We need a win to boost morale. We can worry about recruitments later,"

Asuna's face scrunches up as she thinks. "This seems rushed sir,"

"Be that as it may Asuna, it must be done."

"We will sustain higher casualties sir,"

"Not necessarily, I believe it is possible to do this with no one dying; however, I will need you all there, at the forefront, in order for it to work. I will be with your party, as will another two Knights who will be picked later."

"I disagree,"

"Be that as it may Asuna I'm the one in charge. If you don't do this you will be excommunicated from the guild, and exiled,"

"Who's all going to be there?" Klein says quickly, glancing worriedly at Asuna.

"The Dragon Alliance is sending a delegation of 20, and there will be 15 Knights other than Asuna and myself in attendance. With the rest of you and other smaller guilds there will be a total of 49 Clearers in attendance, making for seven complete parties. If we five help to lead the charge against whatever waits for us, the battle should be won with few casualties, perhaps even none."

"What about the Skull,"

"It was a 25 Floor Boss. A milestone if you will. The next Boss that will be stronger than the 75th will likely be the 78th."

"We'll think about it,"

"Our success is predicated on your participation,"

"But people might die, us included, and if we wait there's a smaller chance of that," Asuna argues back.

Heathcliff bows his head. "It has been this way for the entire game. You fought besides the Clearing Group for a year with the same risks. What makes this any different?"

Before Asuna can answer Klein breaks in, "I'm going to be there, with or without my friends,"

"Thank you Klein. Please, think about this well Asuna, Kirito, Agil, and... I don't believe we've met young lady,"

"Yuuki Kono sir!"

"A pleasure to meet you, Yuuki. My name is Heathcliff."

"Its a pleasure sir,"

"The pleasure is mine. Well met, Miss Kono. I trust you are a powerful addition to this group,"

"I believe I am sir,"

"Good. I hope to see you tomorrow. There are some who are not quite as prepared as us, and it would be for the best if they remained home,"

"I'll be there,"

"Thank you,"

.

.

 **Floor 55: Granzam**

 **December 12th, 2024**

 **6,097 Players Remaining**

 **.**

"We shouldn't be doing this so quickly," Asuna whispers in his ear.

"No choice," he whispers back, dejectedly.

Next to them stands their party. Agil, Heathcliff, and a Knight that Kirito had never seen before were all tanks, while the rest were DPS.

"Be ready, and guard your fellows! We fight to secure our future in the real world!" Heathcliff never was great at motivational speeches, but the Clearers yelled in a frenzy, waiting for him to give the command.

From his armor he takes a large blue command crystal. "Teleport group! Staging Area!"

In a flash the city around him is gone, replaced by a wooden fort ringed by mountains.

"What is this place Heathcliff?" Kirito stares at the crude construction, which was pbviously built by people, not the system.

"I'll tell you the details after the Boss Fight, but there is a skill that allows players to build structures, which in turn generate teleport areas and safe zones."

"Incredible," Kirito mutters, staring at the walls surrounding him.

"Safety briefing time," Asuna whispers to Kitirio, both of whom were bored already. They'd already had the actual meeting discussing strategy the day before, but Heathcliff would remind everyone of what he considered essential.

"The Boss has four health bars, totaling 5000 health. Physical attack strength, agility, and speed are all low. Resilience is high, and the attacks are projectile. Be careful when it starts speaking, because its casting spells. The entrance is not far from here. We may have to fight to get there, but we will succeed today!"

The group yelled in bloodlust, before marching forward, through massive gates, into the rugged mountain terrain.

The group's advances pass without hinderance, and within five minutes they stand in front of the special gates that signify Boss Rooms.

"Be ready for the magic attacks! Shield your brothers and sisters in arms! To battle for victory!" Heathcliff shouts and the group surges into the isolated room.

With a booming _thud_ the doors behind them close, leaving the group in total darkness for a moment.

Torches light, and they can see again. The massive Boss stares down at them, face passive.

"Battle formations!" Heathcliff shouts loudly. Upon his command the lines form, as support units move to the rear, and three squads, one each of DPS and tanks, as well as Heathcliff's group move to the front. A groan rumbles through the room like an impending avalanche.

"Ready?" Heathcliff yells, sword ready, and stance firm.

Six different voices sound off 'ready' responding in quick succession.

"Charge!" Heathcliff screams, the call taken up by Asuna, then Agil, then Klein and Yuuki, then Kirito.

The group of 21 players surges forward, the rotational units behind them following at a slower pace. Asuna, Yuuki, and Kirito reach it first, slashing madly, but withholding their sword skills. Klein comes from behind them and unleashes a torrent of colored slashes. A string of three skills. His character freezes for a moment, before the four of them retreat to stand slightly behind Heathcliff and Agil. A massive fist crushes the cobbled stone where Klein had just been standing. Kirito silently cursed, both Klein's reckless charge and that the first health bar had barely moved, and remained motionless even once the secondary DPS group crashed into the Boss.

"This is going to be a long fight..." Asuna mutters to herself.

Their group switched in as the Boss lunged after their compatriots.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you one and all for reading my story but please leave a review. they help sometimes. i don't usually ask for them, so please honor my request this one time. They really do help motivate me.**

 **And as usual please tell me it there are any mistakes and I will fix them right up!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. The First City Rises

**Floor 76: Boss Room**

 **December 11th, 2024**

 **6,097 Players Remaining**

.

Kirito braces himself against Asuna, while she does the same to him. The giant in front of them yells a garbled phrase. The earth around them erupts, spikes and columns shooting up, dust flying everywhere.

Instantly the two are back up, and following Heathcliff as he charges. The steps behind him come from Klein and Yuuki.

A column of death approached the Boss. Heathcliff drew agro, activating a sword-skill that visibly moved the reddening health. He ducks behind his shield and absorbs a blow, before stumbling backwards.

Kirito and Asuna take one leg each, their swords flashing green and blue, orange and red. Again the Boss's health drops.

Loki Utgard bellows, and swats at them, even as Klein and Yuuki arrive. Kirito and Asuna run as gracefully as possible, while the other two draw its attention away.

Agil waits ready to block with a Knight named Kalter. Another group moved in, switching with Klein and Yuuki.

"How... long has it... been?" Kirito's panting question comes haltingly.

"I think we're going on two and a half hours,"

Heathcliff swore loudly.

"What's wrong?"

"The Dragons will likely receive the last attack bonus,"

Kirito glanced at the Boss' health, then the rotation. Heathcliff was right of course, the Dragons would comfortably have the last rotation.

Still, the Raid had largely been a success, considering no one had died yet.

"We have to get the last attack,"

"Why sir?"

"Considering everything we've gained on this Floor? It could be anything, and whatever it is, its most likely important,"

Asuna falls silent, thinking to herself. The party rests for a while, staring at the groups attacking. As the Boss' health depletes to only a sliver, Asuna perks up.

"Follow me!" she calls over her shoulder, even as she sprints off. Klein leaps up and sprints after her, while Kirito, Agil, and Yuuki follow.

Heathcliff smiles broadly as he watches them go, she had seen it too. This group's strength had flagged significantly, and it was only a matter of time before one of them died.

Even as he watches, Kirito dives to save someone, narrowly avoiding a flying fist. Agil runs towards him, intent on protecting the rest. Asuna, Klein, and Yuuki attack with a vicious gusto, hitting Utgard too many times to count.

It was Yuuki who struck last, killing their adversary. The chamber erupts in cheers, and Yuuki grinned

"Final Attack Bonus Awarded to Yuuki Kono, please indicate chosen reward,"

Yuuki frowns slightly, eyes roaming over her three choices.

"What's going on?" Klein mutters

Asuna and Kirito shrug, but Heathcliff moves forward to stand next to Yuuki.

.

 **Construction Skill Awarded to All Players Currently On Floors 75 and 76**

 **30,000 Col, and 30,000 EXP**

 **Shard of Enchanted Mana**

.

"Should I pick the first one?" Yuuki whispers quietly.

"No, take the Scepter." Heathcliff murmurs back.

"Why?"

"The HDA is a threat to my plans, and the Construction skill will improve their standing. The Knights have ways of acquiring the skill. Take the scepter,"

"Ok,"

Yuuki picks the third option, earning a glare from many guild leaders, especially the Field Commander of the HDA.

Still, the item pops into existence within her open hands. Agil taps it, using his Appraisal skil, as his eyes go wide.

"Allows unlimited mana use by a party for a minute. Must be used on A Floor between 95 and 100 including those two floors,"

Heathcliff smiles slightly, something Kirito wonders at. Usually the Commander was a man of ambiguous apathy.

A shudder rocks the floor, and the Boss' head moves slightly. "Man må dø så de andre leve,"

When it stops talking the body dissolves into crystals.

"Shit!"

The yell attracts the looks of all the Clearers, who watch as one of their fellows dissolves in the death animation. Heathcliff's smile vanishes. Two people collapse across the chamber, crying.

Heathcliff walks towards them, placing a hand on the shoulder of each and murmuring words of encouragement and consoling them both in turn.

His cape flares as he turns and walks up the steps to the teleporter. The Knights follow him quietly, they're steps measured and solemn.

"Well then, let's see the next hellscape?" Heathcliff's heavy voice reaches all the Clearers, leaving most dumbfounded. Heathcliff had never let casualties get to him, what made this any different? The Commander utters the needed command and the massive circle lights itself, flaring blue.

The group of red and white armored Knights walks forward into the unknown, leaving the rest behind them.

.

.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

.

.

 **Floor 55: Granzam, HQ of the Knights of the Blood Oath**

 **December 25th, 2024**

 **6,096 Players Remaining**

.

.

"Congratulations to you all! We've made good progress on Floor 77, and the Boss Room is within sight!"

The crowd cheers at Heathcliff's grandiose statement. The Knights were hosting a Holiday Party to celebrate the progress the Clearers had made. His plans so far had worked out perfectly. Mostly thanks to Asuna.

After the Clearers had secured the Floor for other players, the HDA guild leader had messaged him and demanded to know why a Knight initiated an attack which stole the last attack from his grasp. And now, as the guests left, the same guild leader came into Heathcliff's office.

"Do not lie to me," his irked voice fills the chamber.

"I wouldn't dream of it So-Ri. Asuna and her companions were acting on initiative to save members of your Guild. I would have done it as well, thankfully there were people with higher speed stats present. If I recall The Black Swordsman had to tackle one of your men to the ground to save his life."

"Then why did you advise the newest member of our alliance on what to pick as the final drop,"

"I was simply curious. The system had never given a choice of reward before,"

"And you were distracted enough to forget about the Boss?"

Heathcliff's face hardens. "I seem to recall that your Field Commander did the same,"

So-Ri snorts. "Only because your Second preyed on a weakness in my ranks,"

"She did no such thing. If you knew her then you would know she did it out of concern for another person's life. Five of your best, to be exact,"

"I don't care why she did it, I want recompense. We both know that the decision should have been up to the Dragons, which means you owe us,"

"If I recall the agreements we reached said nothing about who should have gotten it, only who inflicted the final blow. I have no interest in discussing this further, what's done is done, and there is no way to reverse that. If you wanted the last attack, you should have sent more able soldiers,"

"Do not test me Heathcliff,"

"Never, though I must ask you to leave. I have plans to discuss with my Field Commanders."

"If you do not wish to discuss this further, then I see no need in maintaining our treaty. If you execute Boss Raids, the Holy Dragon Alliance will not participate,"

"I'm _sure_ that will work out for you in the end, So-Ri," Heathcliff's hard voice, and calculating stare makes the man standing in front of him falter. Suddenly the idea didn't seem as well thought through.

Instead of apologizing, for So-Ri was quite proud, he leaves quietly.

"Fultz!"

"Yes sir?"

"Send in Thinker, Argo, Shino, and Fundov-al please,"

"Of course sir,"

"Thank you Fultz,"

His new lieutenant, since Asuna promotion, hurried off to call each member of Heathcliff's initial plan. He only has to wait half an hour before all four sit in front of him.

"I'm sure you're all curious as to why I've called you here together. The reason of course, is that it's important to build trust amongst the five of us. We will be taking a path that no one else ever has. Unit cohesion will be imperative for it to work,"

"If I could ask, Heathcliff sir, what the hell did you do before this?"

"I was a financial advisor to RECT Progress. I'm afraid the new tech suckered me into this death trap,"

"I feel that..." Shino mutters. Heathcliff cracks a smile for a moment.

"Now then!" Heathcliff's sudden burst of energy startles Fundov-al who jerks up in his seat. Heathcliff takes a stack of papers and begins handing them each the necessary documents.

"You've all worked on at least on of these documents. The problem is that you are not entirely well versed on all matters that our future... conglomeration will have to deal with. Thus I task you with reading these materials for next week's meeting. You will also have a booklet of what your specific Cabinet will be in charge of. Argo, you will be in charge of the Information and Intelligence Gathering. Thinker will head Treaties, Alliances, and Networking. Shino will control Construction, and Fundov-al will be in charge of Improvements."

"What will these jobs all entail, Heathcliff sir?"

"It is outlined in great detail within the packets. I'm afraid I can't offer you money at the moment, but I can promise you power. Stick with me, and we will rule Aincrad before the Game has ended,"

Argo looks up at him curiously "I have no interest in power, I have all I need. What I want is a legitimate benefit to the players. This system can't deter the Clearing Efforts,"

"Of course Argo, I would expect nothing less. It is my belief that this system will benefit us greatly, as a whole population. Each of the 6,100 players will lead better lives because of this,"

"Then I'm in,"

The five look at each other in agreement, and Heathcliff smiles genuinely.

"Thank you all for coming. Our next meeting will be exactly one week from today, same time and place," Heathcliff takes the time to shake each of their hands. They're gone almost immediately.

Heathcliff glances at the clock on his desk. 3 pm. Heathcliff sighs, louder than he means to, and stands. "Fultz!"

"Yes sir?"

"I'm leaving for the day, so you are excused,"

"Thank you sir. Have a good evening,"

"I believe I will, and may you as well,"

"Yes sir,"

He was an odd one in the game, though not by a wide margin. Heathcliff didn't doubt that Fultz would march into Hell for him if he asked.

Now Heathcliff was headed for Floor 22, and a very specific cottage at that.

.

 **Floor 22: Kirisuna Household**

 **December 25th, 2024**

 **6,094 Players Remaining**

.

Heathcliff hesitates to knock. The journey had taken him longer than expected. Now he would be quite within the danger zone of knocking during supper, whereas he would have been safe if he had been earlier.

Instead of fussing he acts, rapping the door three times. The snow on this Floor truly was stunningly beautiful. His thoughts flit back to his childhood for the brief moment of silence before Asuna answers the door.

Her face darkens visibly and Heathcliff winces internally. "May I come in?" he asks politely. Now the question was not in and of itself a legitimate askance, more of an order, though that mattered very little today.

His now general beckons him in. The interior was remarkably cozy, lit by a fire. Agil, Klein, Yuuki, and Kirito lounge in the parlor sipping mugs of steaming hot cocoa.

"Welcome, Heathcliff," The Black Swordsman gets up at least, and gestures to a chair across from him. Heathcliff smiles graciously before taking a seat.

"What do you want?" Asuna's flat tone startles him.

"Well... I've begun a... specialized group, and I require your support... The five of you should form a guild, and pledge your allegiance to me. You will serve as a rallying point for lower level players, and a testament that alliances can be made between Guilds. Join me now, and Aincrad will come under one banner, an efficient fighting force that isn't bogged down by senseless partisanship,"

"What about the HDA?"

"They won't be a problem, especially now,"

"Why?"

"So-Ri voided our agreement. The HDA and the KoB will no longer fight side by side,"

"We'll be stuck on Floor 77 forever,"

Heathcliff's eyes flash. "No, we let the HDA take this Boss, allow them to become overconfident. As they overexert themselves onto a thin, easily destroyed, sheet, we will join our forces into a hammer,"

"How long have you been planning this?" Kirito asks this question.

"A year. The new skill set has proved invaluable to me,"

"Tell me what you want Heathcliff, and then I'll tell you if you're crazy or not," Asuna holds herself tall, her manner like that of a warlord.

"Personally? I'd like to be an emperor. For Aincrad as a whole? Think, feeder guilds supplying resources, money, and soldiers to a Clearing Group, which executes plans that you and I draft. Forget the guild we've built and think of an alliance between hundreds, with thousands of members. We will sit at the top ushering them into an era of progress. We'll guide them home with fewer casualties, and a better life,"

"I'll tell you what we decide tomorrow morning," Asuna's cold stare reminds him, a great deal, of his own demeanor. Evidently she was unimpressed. He nods and stands.

"Thank you for your time and attention,"

"Take this. It's getting colder everyday," Asuna hands him a cup of hot chocolate.

"My thanks,"

The would-be king leaves, opening and closing the door with utmost care.

Kirito watches him go, still thinking of all the outcomes.

"We have to do this,"

"No we don't Klein, he can find other people,"

"It won't work as well though. We're all respected, hell, you and Kirito are practically legends now Asuna! We could save lives this way,"

"He's right,"

"Let's vote then," Yuuki's voice cuts in.

"All in favor of joining Heathcliff as a new Guild,"

Kirito, Klein, and Yuuki raise their hands.

"All opposed?"

Asuna and Agil now.

Klein grins widely, something Kirito takes note of. "We're gonna need a name!"

"The Sleeping Knights,"

The definitiveness of Yuuki's voice, and immediacy of her answer draws looks from the other four.

"It makes sense," Asuna mutters.

"I like it," Agil smiles at her.

"Then we're in agreement. We're the Sleeping Knights from tomorrow forward!" Klein's hovering fist draws Kirito's attention. He bumps it with a sigh.

.

.

 **March 3rd, 2025**

 **Floor 80(1)**

 **6,089 Players Remaining**

.

Kirito pushes the dwarf away from his body, using his sword as a prodding stick, allowing Asuna to switch in and kill it. Behind them Klein and Yuuki were attacking another group while Agil held the center, watching their backs.

"Where the hell are they," Klein yells.

"Dunno! Heathcliff said they'd be here by now!" Kirito shouts back, slashing madly at the three mobs at his feet.

"There," Agil sweeps his axe down, killing four dwarves. "The tree-line south of us!"

By now the field was cleared completely.

"Sorry for our tardiness. The materials proved to be cumbersome," as always Heathcliff's reply is almost emotionless.

"So what now sir?"

"We build Asuna, we build the greatest city this floating castle has ever seen. It will be slow, in fact I don't believe I'll ever stop working on it, but today begins a new epoch. The dawn of civilization!" Even the birds fall silent and the statement, apparently bearing witness to the epic beginning.

"Guards, form a perimeter, and kill any mob that spawns. We'll be here for the next six hours if our preparations are accurate," the KOB soldiers move to implement their orders, while the Sleeping Knights stand watching.

In front of their eyes a wooden frame appears, before filling with rock and mortar. The walls were nothing special, just a foot thick and eight feet tall, but it was impressive to watch.

The outline is finished quickly, and Kirito marvels that so many players were trained so well in Construction.

Buildings begin going up next, by now an hour and a half had passed, but it was time well spent. The perimeter was massive, taking up nearly four acres.

Despite technically being guards, most of the players stared in amazement at the structures being built. The center was a stronghold built of gleaming metal, ringed in a wall of rock while smaller structures began rising around it, which would eventually become homes, taverns, and businesses.

"Send the messages out to Fultz, Fundov-al, and Thinker," Heathcliff tells one of his subordinates.

"Right away sir,"

The Commander comes to stand with his allies, the Sleeping Knights.

"It's magnificent sir,"

"Thank you Yuuki,"

"How did you figure out, that you could do this?"

"Well, I assumed that Kayaba had a reason for making the skill. The staging base on Floor 76 was proof enough for me. The problem was resources and workers,"

"How long have you been preparing?"

"Since December. The Knights have rudimentary infrastructures in place for our allies. As soon as possible we will carry out a rigorous recruitment campaign. Resource gatherers, guards, Clearers, shopkeepers. It will all come to rest in this place. Barracks and homes. Shops and inns," Heathcliffs eyes shine.

The walls turn to a sheer surface, no longer cobblestone in front of them. A large arch had been left in the middle, but a second later, a lattice-work gate appears, to fill it. The most basic form of a city had taken five and a half hours, but there was still work to be done.

"Well then! Let's go look at the results shall we?"

The Sleeping Knights follow Heathcliff in, who immediately places a command on the gate.

"It's to keep certain guilds out. Laughing Coffin for example," Heathcliff answers Kirito's questioning expression. The thought makes them all giddy. To be able to choose what guilds would be allowed in was an incredible development.

"I planned it out, with the help of Shino, in a grid like pattern, to allow easy transport. For now the roads will be narrow, but soon they will be widened. Players will be moving in by tonight or tomorrow morning. The biggest problem we have is not possessing a teleport terminal,"

He glanced at the still dirt sidewalks as he spoke.

"Who will name the city,"

"I will, but I've already decided that 'Bailerainh' will be the name of our new capitol,"

"So as the rulers you get to set laws for the city?" Kirito's excitement

"I have no idea Kirito, I'm afraid we're going into this quite blind. What I do know is that citizenship matters within the city. Kayaba's manual mentions it having importance vaguely. And so I'll be giving the Sleeping Knights a small parcel of land, so that each of you become citizens." Already Heathcliff had his menu up.

The method was basic, because even if there were technically citizens, no flow of money could occur if no one truly lived there. For now it would suffice though.

A notification tab materializes in front of Asuna, the Guild Leader. She accepts the offer.

Almost immediately NPC's begin to spawn, though Kirito notices that there are only eight in the end.

"Greetings Ruler! Fellow citizens!"

Two disappear into a tavern, two take a bakery, two in a shop, and another two go into a smithery.

"Hm, interesting. Well then, I must be off, and you five ought to go home. Expect a deployment order within the next three days, I need more materials and you will be guards for the first excursions until I can get more manpower,"

"Understood sir,"

The Sleeping Knights leave the city limits, but Heathcliff moves toward the dominating tower at the city center.

He enters the single wooden door, and moves towards the single most important room. A small desk and chair wait for him, the walls spartan and bare.

Heathcliff sits and opens a manual. Many pages attract his interest.

.

 _Number of Players_

 _Population_

 _Currency Values_

 _Economic Worth of City_

 _Specialized Trades of City_

 _Preferred NPC Occupations_

 _Safe Zone Size_

 _Defense Level_

.

He clicks Currency Value, but a system alert pops up.

No currency currently exists. Would you like instructions on Money-Making Process?

He clicks yes and stares over the requirements for presses and printers, as well as the allowed substances for money.

"This shouldn't be too hard," the leader mumbles to himself, already making a list of Floors that the alliance would be visiting, as well as specific players he would need to contact.

.

 **Floor 22: Kirisuna Household**

 **March 3rd, 2025**

 **6,089 Players Left**

.

The three inhabitants of the small cottage in the forest enter their home laughing for the first time in months.

Yuuki had left for her apartment once they got to the teleporter. Agil was back in his shop, working.

Klein enters his room still smiling, promising to be up in time for breakfast. Kirito and Asuna both go to their room, holding hands. The two fall asleep, in each other's arms, quite quickly.

A noise wakes Kirito up, he glance at the clock and sighs. '01:47' the only digital item the game possessed read back to him.

He slides out from beneath the blankets, as stealthily as possible, and works his way downstairs.

Another shuffle sends him down the hall to Klein's room.

A muffled stream of sound comes to him through the door. He knocks tentatively.

"Hey man, what's up?" Kirito opens the door and looks in. Klein is sitting on his bed, head in hands. He looks up as his friend enters. Tears are running down his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up,"

"No, its fine," Kirito sits down next to his friend "You want to talk about it?"

Klein shakes his head, hands clasped, and his elbows on his knees.

"Well alright, but why don't we go make some hot chocolate or something. I'm sure my cooking level is high enough for that by now,"

Kirito stands and gently pulls his friend up with him.

The wind whispers around the house, pulling fresh snowflakes to the Earth. Klein watches them as Kirito makes their drinks.

Kirito hands him the mug with a gentle smile, or the best one he could manage anyway.

"The moon always helps me," Kirito tells him, staring at the window at the nearly full, but waning moon.

Klein nods his head slightly, and takes a sip of his hot chocolate. The two sit there, watching the snow fall, and the moon watching over them, casting down gentle light.

.

.

 **Thanks again for reading. If you've enjoyed it so far leave a review, I honestly think that's why I got this chapter done so fast. And if you fond anything wrong let me know, and I will address it! Until next time.**

.

.


End file.
